My Korean Days
by Rokuna Aldebaran
Summary: Subtitle 1 : A Korean Horror?  Seorang gadis terperangkap dalam sebuah dormitori berhantu. Apa saja kejadian yang akan dia alami?  Fic rombakan dari Undersea Love Stroy yang terpaksa di delete. Chapter satu.


**a/n**: halo semua reader dan author di screenplays. Wah ternyata fandom ini sudah berkembang banyak sejak terakhir saia mampir ke sini. Bener-bener, author disini itu pada kreatif. Ceritanya bagus-bagus lhooo…

Nah, readers and authors, saia mau mempublish fic yang idenya sudah ditimbun di otak lebih dari setengah tahun.

Ini adalah fic rombakan dari Undersea Love Story yang pernah saia publish beberapa bulan lalu. Inti ceritanya sama, tapi plotnya beda lho.

Jadi, tokoh cerita dalam fic ini adalah seorang gadis OC. Dia dari Indonesia euy. Keren kan, ada orang Indonesia masuk cerita bersetting Korea? Woohoo!

Jadi, OC disini adalah diri kalian. Saia memang udah dari dulu pingin ngebikin fic yang OC nya adalah pembaca soalnya dengan begitu seakan-akan pembaca sendiri yang ngalamin nih cerita. Dan karena saia berasumsi reader di fandom ini perempuan semua, maka OC nya perempuan juga.

So, chara utama fic ini adalah anggota Super Junior dan OC. Tapi akan ada selingan dari personel grup lain. Seperti di chapter satu ini, yang muncul adalah member dai CSJH the Grace. Ada yang tau? Mereka itu empat bintang yang sangat berbakat.

Okelah, karena hari ini adalah Halloween, maka chapter satu dari fic ini akan jadi chapter horor. Semoga chapter ini horror enough buat pembaca. Let the goosebumps creep from the darkest side of the night.

Fufufu….

* * *

**MY KOREAN DAYS**

**subtitle: A KOREAN HORROR?**

DISCLAIMER

**Cheon Sang Ji Hee** adalah boyband bentukan **SM Entertainment**

Saia hanya menggunakan nama & karakter anggota CSJH untuk kesenangan dan ketakutan.

Fufufu...

A Korean Horror? adalah hasil imajinasi saia, alurnya milik saia.

**^evil laughter^**

Setting: AU, OC

chapter satu, genre: **horror**.

* * *

CHAPTER SATU

**HAUNTED DORMITORY**

Hai. Namaku Wanda. Aku seorang warga negara Indonesia yang baru saja lulus SMP, dan tengah berjuang mencari beasiswa di sebuah kota besar di Korea Selatan, Busan.

Hari ini, aku duduk-duduk di depan jendela kamar rumahku, mengingat kembali perjuanganku mendapatkan beasiswa itu. Dari mulai mengumpulkan semua dokumen SMP, mendaftar di situs resmi milik pemerintah Korea yang menawarkan beasiswa, sampai menunggu pengumuman hasil seleksi.

Ya, sekarang ini aku tinggal menunggu hasilnya. Dan tahu tidak? Hal itu lebih membuat stress daripada waktu mengerjakan tes itu sendiri.

Setelah mendapat surat panggilan tes seleksi dari pemerintah negeri peach blossom itu, aku berangkat ke Korea Selatan sendirian. Bayangkan, seorang gadis sendirian di negeri yang asing baginya. Kira-kira dia terlihat seblo'on apa di sana?

Aku masih ingat waktu itu aku begitu kebingungan di bandara Incheon. Aku memelototi satu-satu orang di deretan penjemput yang mengangkat papan nama orang-orang yang mereka tunggu. Katanya, pihak Ministry of Education Korea Selatan akan menjemput calon penerima beasiswa di bandara. Mana? Aku tidak bisa melihat mereka di mana-mana waktu itu. Lagi pula, yang diangkat orang-orang adalah papan nama bertuliskan kanji Korea –err, apa namanya? Hanbok? Hanchul? Han...hanbun...Lupakan. Mana aku bisa baca?

"Scholarship candidate come over here, we will leave to Seoul soon," aku mendengar ada orang berseru-seru pake toa. Untunglah, akhirnya aku menemukan apa yang aku cari. Dengan terkedek-kedek, aku berjalan ke arahnya, menggeret segala barang-barang yang kubawa berat-berat. Itu semua ulah mama. Dia menjejalkan semua barang yang bisa dia temukan kedalam koper-koper yang waktu itu kubawa. Aku yakin aku bisa menemukan dongkrak di dalam koperku.

"Are you one of the candidates?"

"Yes, sir," jawabku. Dia memerhatikan koper-koperku dengan pandangan curiga. Mungkin dia mengira aku menyelundupkan bom di dalamnya. Untung dia tidak berkomentar macam-macam.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, calon-calon penerima beasiswa spektakuler itu dituntun ke dalam bis. Mereka semua adalah saingan-sainganku. Oh no, mereka terlihat sangat pintar!

Kami menghabiskan beberapa jam dari Incheon dengan saling diam. Sebagian besar dari mereka belajar. Aku? Daripada belajar hal yang nggak bakal keluar di dalam tes, mendingan baca komik. Kuaduk-aduk isi koperku. Tapi tidak ada. Menyebalkan. Mama pasti mengeluarkan komik itu dan menggantinya dengan buku pelajaran.

Lalu sampailah kami di Seoul. Tes memang diadakan di Seoul selama semiggu. Tapi sebelumnya, aku masih ingat benar kami harus tinggal beberapa hari dulu di sebuah asrama. Kata temanku, Sunday-unnie, yang lebih dulu mengikuti babak penyisihan penghargaan beasiswa itu, di asrama tersebut mental kami akan digembleng. Dan itu 100% benar.

Tapi bukan hanya mental kami yang digembleng,

nyali kami juga.

**="=**

**Flashback.**

"Welcome to Seoul. A moment latter, we will arrive to Yeong Gi dormitory. We have to inform that you will spend a few days there, to face sudden programmed test, before facing your selection test. We hope you can manage yourselves and try to get a good relationship one another," kata pemandu kami. Anak-anak lainnya terkaget-kaget mendengarnya, tapi aku tidak. Punya teman yang mengikuti seleksi beasiswa yang sama itu ternyata menguntungkan.

Tak lebih dari lima belas menit setelahnya, kami sampai di depan gerbang sebuah… asrama, kalau tidak mau disebut kastil. Asrama itu sangat luas, dan ada menara menjulang sangat tinggi di tengah-tengah gedungnya. Terlihat sangat kuno dan… menyeramkan. Aku jadi teringat pada kastil drakula di film-film.

Kami yang berjumlah 500 orang lebih dibagi menjadi beberapa kelompok. Tiap kelompok terdiri dari kira-kira 100 orang, dan akan menempati masing-masing satu sisi di asrama itu. Aku mendapat sisi barat. Sisi terakhir yang akan melihat matahari muncul.

"Hey," sapa seseorang saat aku dengan semua barang yang merepotkan ini berusaha berjalan menuju kamarku.

"Hi," sapaku balik. Ternyata seorang perempuan yang tinggi dan cantik berjalan menyejajari langkahku. Rambutnya dicat merah, dan bibirnya dioles dengan lipgloss bening. Perempuan glamor yang menarik.

"Need some help?"

"Oh, yes, please, if you don't mind to," jawabku. Dia tersenyum. Manis sekali senyumnya itu. Dia pun membantu membawakan koperku yang paling besar.

"Is it okay?"

"No problem. I'm glad to help other people."

"Thanks."

Kami berdua mengobrol dan langsung menjadi akrab. Namanya Lina. Dia berasal dari Eropa. Pantas saja dia kipas-kipas kepanasan di udara sedingin ini. Di negerinya, tentu udaranya jauh lebih dingin.

Akhirnya aku sampai di depan kamarku. Nomor kamar itu 4. Dia dan aku mengucapkan salam perpisahan, dan berharap kami bisa bertemu di babak seleksi selanjutnya. Setelahnya, dia mencari-cari kamarnya, dan aku masuk untuk melihat-lihat keadaan kamarku itu.

Langit-langitnya terlapisi kayu jati yang diukir dengan rumit dan masih bagus. Mungkin ruangan ini baru saja direnovasi. Dindingnya ditempeli wallpaper bermotif bunga lili. Ruangan itu bersih. Ada lemari kayu tua di satu sisi tembok. Ini mungkin desain zaman dulu. Walaupun terlihat menarik, suasana kamar ini terasa suram.

Kamar itu cukup luas untuk satu orang. Meskipun begitu ada dua tempat tidur di dalamnya. Karena setahuku aku akan sendirian dalam kamar itu, aku jadi agak gelisah memikirkan bagaimana aku bisa melewati malam sendirian. Tapi untunglah ternyata aku mendapat teman sekamar.

Dia masuk ke dalam kamar sambil menenteng koper-koper yang sama banyaknya dengan milikku.

"Hi," sapaku.

"Oh, hi," sapanya juga. Meski dia memberi senyuman bersahabat, matanya seperti menerawang menembus tubuhku. Dari bentuk matanya, sepertinya dia orang Korea.

"So you're my roommate? What's your name, buddy?" tanyaku ramah. Dia meletakkan barang-barangnya di sudut kamar.

"Dana. And you?"

"Wanda. But my friend gave me Jung Hyunjae as my Korean name."

"Jung Hyunjae umm?" dia kelihatan memikirkan sesuatu. "Such a cool name," pujinya kemudian. Kami mengobrol tentang beberapa hal. Tapi dia agak aneh. Saat mengobrol, Dana memilih untuk duduk di dekat barang-barangnya, di pojokan, bukannya di atas kasur. Hei, apa mungkin dia berpikir aku bakal nyolong barangnya? Sebobrok itukah citra orang Indonesia di matanya?

"Dana-ya, what was the first feeling you get when you saw this dorm?" tanyaku. Aku hanya ingin mengecek, apakah hanya aku yang merasa agak merinding saat melihat bangunan besar ini.

"This building… I've always been waiting to stay at this luxury dorm."

Hah? It's weird. Aku saja yang baru beberapa menit di dalam gedung ini rasanya ingin pulang. Dia malah ingin sekali tinggal di kastil ini? Baginya gedung ini megah. Bagiku asrama ini malah lebih tampak seperti istana yang sudah lama ditinggalkan dan tidak terurus. Mungkin aku memang melebih-lebihkan perasaan ngeri itu. Yah, kalau sekamar berdua, suasana ruangan ini memang jadi tidak semengerikan yang dibayangkan.

**TRIIIIINNG...**

Aku mendengar suara bel. Berarti kami harus berkumpul. Aku sempat menerka-nerka apa yang akan pihak penyelenggara lakukan pada para peserta tes ini. Sampai kebiasaanku di rumah muncul. Aku melamun. Aku membayangkan para panitia mengerjai kami untuk memunguti sampah di lorong-lorong asrama yang kelihatannya tidak terawat ini. Atau menyikat lantai aula yang sangat luas dengan menggunakan sikat alis. Yah, memang kedengarannya agak tidak masuk akal, tapi siapa tahu? Namanya juga sudden test.

Saat aku hendak keluar ruangan, aku tidak melihat Dana lagi di kamar. Yah... dia sudah meninggalkanku saat aku melamun. Mungkin dia tidak bisa membuatku sadar dari lamunan. Maklum, aku hanya bisa disadarkan dengan jentikan jari.

Aku berlari di sepanjang koridor menuju sumber suara. Aneh. Kemana anak-anak yang lain? Kenapa lorong sudah sebegini sepi? Jangan-jangan tadi aku melamun terlalu lama. Gawat!

Sekarang kemana aku harus pergi? Ke lorong kiri atau kanan?

**TRIIIIIING...**

Sepertinya dari kiri. Yasudah, aku ke sana saja.

Aku melangkah cepat-cepat. Sudah susah payah aku datang ke sini. Tidak akan kubiarkan aku gagal karena terlambat.

Jadi, aku berdiri di depan sebuah pintu yang besar. Ya, bunyi bel itu datang dan menghilang di sini. Pasti inilah pintunya. Aku mendorongnya. Berat. Dan ternyata aku benar. Sekelompok orang sedang berkumpul di situ. Lagi-lagi aku merasa harus mengatakan ini : aneh. Jumlahnya sepertinya tidak sampai 100 orang. Yah, sebodo amat. Siapa tahu sisanya masih di kamar mereka?

Bapak-bapak yang sedang berdiri di depan podium memandangiku datar. Diikuti tatapan peserta lainnya yang serempak melihat ke arahku. Membuat merinding saja. Aku langsung cepat-cepat duduk.

Untunglah pandangannya pada diriku tidak lama-lama. Bapak itu meneruskan kembali apa yang ia katakan.

"So, those who pass this level will join the selection test in Seoul. Then, if you pass the test again, you will face the interview test. If you pass the interview, we'll inform you where you will be placed at one of the top school in Daegu."

Daegu? Bukannya Busan? Yang benar saja. Aku tidak ada rencana ke Daegu.

"Excuseme, sir," aku mengangkat tanganku tinggi-tinggi, memastikan aku yang duduk di paling belakang ini terlihat olehnya. Meski ia melihat lurus ke arahku, dia tidak menyilakan aku untuk berbicara. Anak-anak yang lain memandangiku lagi, seperti tadi. Sebenarnya apa, sih, yang salah dengan mereka? Apakah menyela pembicaraan orang di negara ini dianggap sangat tidak sopan? Tuh kan, disini aku jadi kelihatan blo'on.

Akhirnya aku meminta maaf dan memilih untuk diam. Mungkin penjelasan tentang Busan akan dia jelaskan setelahnya.

Tapi, sedari tadi laki-laki paruh baya di depanku itu hanya membicarakan tentang Daegu. Jangan-jangan aku salah masuk kelompok. Dan lagi, dia menjelaskan hal-hal yang sangat aneh. Dia memaparkan sistem sekolah di sana yang memakai sistem catur wulan. Cara yang sudah sangat kuno itu masih ada yang memakai juga ya? Kusangka Daegu itu kota besar yang maju.

Lama-lama aku bosan. Kulihat jam tanganku. Ya ampun, orang ini sudah mengoceh selama lebih dari dua jam hanya tentang Daegu, Daegu, dan Daegu. Sesekali aku melihat sekeliling dan mencari-cari, siapa tahu aku menemukan anak yang sama bingungnya denganku. Tapi semua anak tidak merasakan apa-apa. Tidak rasa bingung, tidak juga rasa senang, sedih, kedinginan, dan sebagainya. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong soal dingin, ruangan ini lumayan panas. Penghangat ruangannya mungkin dinyalakan sampai paling panas.

Tiba-tiba aku menyadari sesuatu yang sebenarnya sudah aku rasakan dari beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Aduh, aku kebelet pipis." aku berdiri dan mengangkat tanganku sekali lagi.

"Excuse me, sir. May I go to the restroom for a while?"

Pria itu tidak menjawab. Tapi karena aku sudah benar-benar kebelet, langsung saja aku berjalan meninggalkan ruangan. Ada seorang wanita yang mencegatku. Lagi, dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Sorry, mam, I need to go to the restroom, now."

Dengan itu, aku melewati tubuh wanita itu yang untungnya terlalu kecil untuk memblokir jalan menuju pintu. Sebenarnya aku merasa menembus tubuhnya, tapi itu kan tidak mungkin.

Aku berhasil keluar dari ruangan aneh itu. Sebelumnya, aku masih sempat melihat wajah murid di balik pintu. Mereka semua menatapku lagi. Sekuno itukah mereka sampai tidak pernah sekalipun melihat orang yang menyela pembicaraan?

Aku buru-buru menuju WC yang ada di ujung lorong satunya. Di sana, ada beberapa anak yang sedang mengantri. Hah? Bukannya semua anak sedang berada di dalam aula?

"Hyunjae-ya! Finally we meet again."

"Lina? Where have you been? Didn't you attend the meeting in the hall?" tanyaku keheranan. Masa Lina tidak mengikuti pertemuan itu?

"Meeting? What meting? We will start the activity just a moment latter. What meeting did you attend?" katanya sambil tertawa. Disangkanya aku bercanda.

"Seriously, there was a technical meeting there, in the end of the left corridor. Don't you hear the bell a few hours ago?"

"A few hours ago? We have just arrived at this dorm a minutes ago," nyatanya. Mana mungkin? Aku menunjukkan jam tanganku.

"Look at this, we've been here for at least two and a half our."

Dia memerhatikan jam di pergelangan tanganku ini. "Are you kidding me?"

Bercanda apanya?

Kulihat jam tanganku itu sekali lagi. Tunggu dulu, terakhir kali aku melihatnya, jam ini sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Saat ini jamku masih jam empat sore lebih beberapa menit.

**TANG TANG TANG...**

"Nah, that is the bell. Come on, we must gather in ten minutes. Or we will be disqualified."

Masa sih? Apa mungkin tadi aku salah lihat jam?

Masih dengan terbingung-bingung, aku mengikuti Lina menyusuri lorong. Kali ini kami berbelok ke kanan. Aku masih tidak puas dengan hal janggal yang kualami. Kutarik tangan Lina ke lorong sebelah kiri.

"Hey, it should be the right turn."

"Come, I'll show you something," paksaku. Aku akhirnya sampai di depan pintu itu. Lina terbingung-bingung melihat pintu yang besar itu.

"Here, behind this door, a meeting is been being held." Kucoba membuka pintu itu. tapi ternyata pintunya dikunci dengan gembok yang cukup besar.

"What?"

"So what do you want to show? Come on, we're late."

Kali ini Lina yang gantian menarik tanganku menjauhi pintu itu menuju lorong satunya. Itu tidak mungkin. Masa aku hanya melamun tadi?

="=

Kami memasuki ruangan pertemuan dan panitia mulai menjelaskan teknik penyelenggaraan acara di asrama Yeong Gi. Ada beberapa aturan yang harus dipatuhi semuanya, tanpa terkecuali.

Dan aturan yang ke tiga belas adalah larangan menjelajah asrama di malam hari, khususnya bagi para tamu yang menginap di sayap barat gedung. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan asrama ini?

Apa jangan-jangan asrama ini…berhantu?

="=

Sekarang saatnya makan. Yah, kelaparan bisa jadi faktor penyebab halusinasi seseorang kan? Kalu menurutku, kejadian-kejadian aneh yang tadi kualami itu akibat dari apa yang disebut **kelaparan**. Pantas saja ibu selalu menjejaliku dengan segala macam makanan sebelum aku pergi ke sekoah untuk mengerjakan ulangan.

Aku pergi ke ruang makan sendirian karena Lina menghilang tiba-tiba. Di sana, aku melihat Dana duduk menyendiri lagi-lagi di pojokan. Setelah mengambil lauk yang asing bagiku, aku duduk di dekat Dana dan mulai menyuapkannya ke mulut setelah selesai berdoa.

"UAAAARGGH!" jeritku, mengundang tatapan sinis para peserta lainnya.

"What's the matter?" tanya Dana.

"I can't stand to eat spicy food," jelasku yang diikuti sedakan Dana. Memangnya apa yang salah dengan tidak suka makanan pedas? Apa di Korea tdak ada satupun orang yang tidak tahan pedas?

"You still have to eat it though."

Iya juga, sih. Ada peraturan yang menyatakan makanan yang sudah dimakan tidak boleh dibuang. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa makan ini.

"I'm gonna go to the toilet," kata Dana setelah dia selesai makan. Aku masih memandangi makanan itu dengan tidak bernafsu. Beberapa saat setelah kepergian gadis manis itu, Lina datang dan melihatku dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

"What is it, Hyunjae-ya?"

"I don't like spicy food. Can't eat this," kataku. Dia tersenyum dan menawarkan jasa untuk memakannya.

"I had ever taste something much hotter than this," katanya. Setelah membersihkan piringku dari sisa makanan, aku mengucapkan terima kasih, dan mengajakku bermain ke kamarnya.

Kamar Lina jauh lebih suram dari kamarku. Atapnya lapuk seperti atap yang usianya sudah sangat tua. Di sana ada dua tempat tidur juga, dan tempat tidur itu terlihat sangat tidak nyaman. Dia gadis pemberani, bisa tidur di kamar seperti ini.

"So, who is your roommate?"

"My roommate? It's a ghost."

Aku tersentak kaget.

"Hahahaa… you are really a funny person, Hyunjae. We all know only one person fill one room."

Hah? Tapi aku dengan Dana sekamar tuh. Yah, mungkin Lina sama sepertiku sebelumnya, berpikir bahwa satu kamar hanya dipakai satu orang.

Bel berbunyi, lalu kami segera menuju hall yang tadi. Aku duduk di kursiku, mengerjakan tes tes kepribadian dari penyelenggara.

Itu adalah tes paling aneh yang pernah kukerjakan. Tes itu menanyakan hal-hal yang tidak penting sepeti berapa jumlah jendela rumahmu, bila kau bertemu pamanmu, apa yang akan kau ucapkan, dan sebagainya.

Di soal yang ke 70, ada pertanyaan seperti ini:

'Apa kamu percaya pada hantu?'

Kulingkari jawaban 'Ya'.

Pertanyaan nomor 71.

'Kalau kamu bertemu dengan salah satunya, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?'

Kulingkari jawaban 'Berteriak minta tolong' sekenanya. Habisnya, nggak ada pilihan jawaban 'Duduk diam di lantai memejamkan mata dan tidak bisa bergerak'.

Pertanyaan nomor 72.

'Kami akan menjemputmu malam ini. Kau siap menuju neraka?'

Pertanyaan macam apa ini? Kuuasp mataku perlahan. Dan sekonyong-konyong, pertanyaan itu berubah menjadi 'Apa kamu memiliki iman yang kuat pada Tuhan?'

Apa lagi yang tadi aku lihat?

Aku melihat sekelilingku. Kupergoki Dana sedang menatap lurus ke arahku dengan tatapan kosong. Apa yang dia lakukan?

Selesai tes, aku langsung kembali ke kamar. Waktu membuka pintu kamar, aku melihat seorang wanita berambut panjang duduk di pojokan dengan rambut yang menutupi wajahnya.

Tubuhku langsung kaku. Aku tidak bisa bergerak. Hantu dari negaraku... kuntilanak... bisa nyasar sampai sini. Dia mengikutiku?

Hantu itu menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap lurus ke mataku.

Tunggu dulu. Mata itu...

"Dana?"

"Hm?"

"Wae yo? What are you doing there? You are surprising me!"

"I just tidying my stuff." Dana memasuk-masukkan barang-barangnya ke koper.

"Are you crazy? You almost make me die! My God!" bentakku sewot. Gadis ini membuatku benar-benar sebal dengan perilakunya yang aneh.

"What's wrong with tidying my stuff?"

Menyebalkan. Sudah jelas kamar ini suram, dia masih bisa duduk di pojokan dengan pose horor yang bisa bikin emak-emang jantungan. Aku langsung meninggalkannya untuk menenangkan diri. Aku berkunjung lagi ke kamar Lina.

"Lina, when you said you have no roommate, are you sure? Cause I got a really weird roommate."

"What? Impossible! We all here were divided in an adequate rooms for each candidate," ekspresinya terlihat meyakinkan. Dia tidak mungkin berbohong. Lagipula, untuk apa membohongiku?

"But I do got a roommate."

"You must be kidding. If there is, she must be a ghost."

Kali ini aku benar-benar merinding. Kalau diperhatikan, Dana memang terlalu aneh untuk disebut sebagai manusia. Dia datang dan pergi di waktu yang tidak terduga. Dia duduk di pojokan. Dia mengatakan hal yang tidak wajar.

"Would you mind checking my room out?" ajakku berhati-hati.

"Nope. Let's go."

Kami menyusuri lorong malam hari yang remang-remang. Ada kabut di dalam ruangan. Bagaimana bisa begitu? Mengerikan. Hawa terasa panas. Apa di lorong juga ada penghangat ruangan?

I don't think so.

"Lina, it's quite creepy here."

Lina menoleh ke arahku. Aku terkejut sampai nyaris pingsan. Wajahnya hangus seperti habis terbakar. Lagi, aku tidak sanggup bergerak.

"Hyunjae-ya?" panggilnya.

Bayangan itu tiba-tiab hilang. Kali ini aku melihat lagi Lina yang cantik.

"What's wrong?"

"No. Never mind."

Sejak detik itu, aku jadi sering membayangkan hal-hal yang membuat jantung serasa berhenti berdetak. Masa aku membayangkan ada arwah seorang remaja laki-laki yang sedang berjalan –bukan, melayang- di sampingku?

Jadi kami sampai di kamarku, dengan kondisiku yang sudah lemas. Kami membuka pintu pelan-pelan. Dana tidak ada di sana. Barang-barangnya memang masih tergeletak, tapi dimana dia malam-malam begini? Dana... pasti dia sedang bergentayangan.

"Hyunjae-ya, go to sleep. You look so exhausted."

"No, I can't fall asleep. I'm possitive."'

"Look, I'll guide you here, until you fall asleep. Deal?"

"Really?" Lina ternyata memang baik.

"Yeah. Goodnight, dear."

Aku berdoa sebelum tidur. Aku berdoa agar Tuhan melindungiku dari segala yang jahat. Tapi entah kenapa, aku merasa aku sendirian dalam doa itu. Tuhan seperti tidak ada disana.

Aku membuka mata.

"Lina?" panggilku. Gadis itu tidak ada di sana.

"Lina? Please, don't hide away. It's not funny." Tapi yang kupanggil-panggil tidak menjawab. Sebagai gantinya, muncul Dana dari balik pintu.

"Argh!" jeritku. Dana tampak mengerikan dengan gaun malamnya yang serba putih.

"Oh, Hyunjae-ya. Good night, sleep tight."

"Hold a second. Did you see Lina?" tanyaku sebelum Dana naik ke tempat tidurnya.

"Lina?"

"The tall beautiful girl with short hair cut? The one who dyes her hair red and always wears black shawl?"

"Oh, that girl. No. I didn't," jawabnya tampak meragukan.

"You be better off going sleep now than latter. The darker this dorm, the creepier it looks." Dana mengguruiku, padahal satu-satunya hal yang aku takuti sekarang adalah dirinya. Daripada harus melihat sosok Dana yang sesungguhnya, aku menurut dan menaikkan selimutku menutupi wajah.

Jam pun berdetak sampai aku tidak mendengar bunyi apa-apa lagi.

="=

Tik tok tik tok...

Di mana aku?

Aku melihat sekitar. Ini adalah kamar Lina.

Sejak kapan aku ada di sini?

**Krieeet...**

Ah, itu Lina. Baru saja masuk ke sini rupanya.

"Lina," aku berusaha memanggilnya. Tapi tidak ada suara keluar. Berkali-kali kucoba pun tetap pita suaraku tak menghasilkan bunyi apapun, bahkan bisikan pun tidak.

Lina duduk di ranjangnya dan menulis surat. Aku memegang pundaknya, tapi dia sama sekali tidak menoleh. Dia tetap mengerjakan surat itu, seakan sama sekali tidak merasakan tanganku yang bertengger di pundaknya.

_**To: Father and Mother in my beloved country.**_

_**Father, Mother, I finally get what I really wanted when I was in junior. One step nearer from my dream. I hope I can come home soon and tell you whatever I get here.**_

Lina belum menyelesaikan suratnya saat hawa panas menerobos masuk ke ruangan ini. Bukan hanya aku, dia tampaknya juga menyadari hal itu.

Sebelum aku sadar apa yang terjadi, api sudah menghadang di depanku. Lina menjerit kaget, dan mengambil selimutnya untuk memadamkan api yang melahap ruangan ini hidup-hidup.

Gagal.

Selimut itu malah terbakar, dan tangan Lina ikut terlalap api. Dia menjerit kesakitan. Aku ingin membantu, tapi aku sendiri panik. Dan satu-satunya hal yang bisa kulakukan saat panik adalah berdiam diri.

Api melahap semuanya. Tubuh Lina, aku menyaksikannya, terbakar sampai hangus. Pemandangan ini benar-benar mengerikan. Apalagi Lina masih bisa meronta di tengah kobaran api yang memakan tubuhnya makin lahap. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa aku masih bisa melihat Lina sementara aku sendiri terbakar.

Kulihat tubuhku transparan, dan perlahan kesadaran mulai meninggalkan ragaku.

="=

Aku bangun di tengah malam. Hal pertama yang kulihat adalah Dana. Dia duduk di pojokan lagi. Aku tidak percaya dia benar-benar hantu. Tidak.

Dana memadangiku datar.

"Got a nightmare?"

"Umm.." jawabku takut-takut. Bagaiman tidak, aku sedang berbicara pada hantu.

"What did you dream about?" tanyanya.

"Fire. Lina."

"I see. Now, go back to sleep. I'll guide you." Jawaban itu sangat ringan. Dia tidak kaget sama sekali. Dan yang lebih membuatku penasaran, Dana tidak pernah kelihatan takut atau senang di tempat ini.

"Look, Dana, I want to ask you some questions that have been annoying my mind this day."

"Go on," jawabnya tak keberatan.

"Are you a ghost?" tanyaku to the point. Basa basi tidak akan ada gunanya di sini.

"No,"dia menjawabnya datar. Dia pasti berbohong.

"Dana, don't lie to me. Be honest."

"No, I don't"

"But you don't look like an ordinary human for me. You've always sat on the corner of the room, come and gone unpredictably, you act weird."

"I'am. I'am an indigo. I can see ghost." Mana bisa aku bilang aku tidak percaya lagi? Aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membuatnya berkata jujur.

"Hyunjae-ya, Lina is a spirit. She died many years ago in a fire, like you saw in your dream. She tried to take you with her too. Do not mingle too close with her. It's dangerous."

Ya, ya. Dia mau meyakinkanku seperti apa pun aku tidak akan percaya. Lina itu mau menyelamatkanku darimu, pikirku. Kaulah yang mau menjerumuskan aku. Aku yakin itu.

Tapi untuk sekarang, lebih baik aku tidur. Meski mata terpejam, pikiranku tidak sedetik pun beristirahat. Aku masih bisa mendengar Dana berbisik-bisik sendiri.

Saat dia bilang dia bukan hantu. Itu mustahil.

Akhirnya aku ketiduran, dalam kondisi kelelahan dan ketakutan.

="=

Tidak sampai pagi, aku bangun lagi. Kali ini Lina sudah berdiri di samping tempat tidurku.

"Lina?"

"Hey girl. Don't you remember, we still have another meeting in the midnight to attend?"

"Huh? I don't."

"So I'm here to remind you. Let's go."

Aku bangun dari tempat tidur, dan hampir saja menceritakan tentang kebakaran itu. Tapi karena merasa tak enak pada Lina, aku tidak jadi melanjutkannya.

"Dana told me that you are a spirit. Ridiculous, isn't it?" kataku saat kami berjalan di lorong yang gelap. Lina pasti shock. Dia tidak langsung menjawab

"Yeah. Ridiculous."

Setelah itu kami berbincang-bincang tentang hidup kami. Koridor tak terurus asrama ini kosong, tapi kami bisa melihat ada seorang anak berjalan ke arah kami.

"Excuse me, has the next session already begun?" tanyaku. Anak itu menatap kami kosong dan mengangguk pelan.

"Where is it?"  
Dia menunjuk lorong sebelah kiri. Jadi akhirnya ruangan itu dipakai lagi setelah digembok dengan kuat kemarin?

"Thanks," ujar Lina, lalu menggandeng tanganku dan berlari ke arah yang ditunjukkan. Aku masih penasaran dengan anak itu, kenapa ekspresinya begitu datar? Kutolehkan kepala ke belakang.

Anak itu hilang. Tidak ada di manapun.

"Hyunjae-ya, we have to hurry up."

Aku benar-benar tercengang dengan yang kulihat tadi. Tidak mungkin lagi-lagi aku salah lihat. Itu terlalu sering terjadi.

"Stop, Lina."

"Why?"

"This dorm is haunted. I'm really sure it is."

"What's wrong with you? Nothing wrong with this dorm, dear. Trust me."

"Stop to convince me like that. I'm sure. We are not save here." Aku mulai gemetar. Apa yang aku harus lakukan aku tidak tahu. Mau minta tolong pada orang tuaku juga tidak mungkin. Setidaknya butuh satu setengah hari untuk sampai ke sini. Sementara itu, kami hanya berdua di lorong mengerikan ini.

"C'mon Hyunjae, we still have a meeting to attend." Dengan paksa Lina menarik tanganku. Dia menggerektu ke pintu yang kemarin sudah kudatangi jam empat sore. Pintu itu terlihat berbeda sekarang. Seperti habis terbakar. Jantungku sudah berdetak tak terkendali, menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah di baliknya.

Perlahan, Lina membuka pintu. Dan aku melihat setumpuk tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa, hangus terbakar api. Gosong. Tak berbentuk. Tapi itu semua **tubuh manusia**.

Aku terdiam, tak mampu bergerak, sesak. Asap dari salam ruangan itu menyeruak masuk, menghambat pernafasanku. Nyaris aku tidak bisa bernafas. Berteriak saja aku tak mampu. Aku terus memandangi pemandangan itu ngeri, mataku terpaku di sana. Kualihkan pandangan ke Lina. Dia tidak di sana.

Tiba-tiba kurasakan dorongan yang kuat dari belakang tubuhku. Aku terjerembab masuk ke ruangan mengerikan itu. Tentu yang langsung kurasakan adalah ketakutan luar biasa. Apa yang akan terjadi?

Aku tidak berani membuka mata, takut harus melihat pemandangan yang tadi kulihat. Bisa kurasakan ada tangan-tangan yang sangat kasar meraba-raba badanku yang sudah bergetar tak berdaya. Bau benda gosong kembali menyeruak masuk, memblokir oksigen yang bisa memasok kehidupanku.

"Bergabunglah dengan kami," kudengar rintihan serak.

"Hyunjae-ya, temani kami," itu… suara Lina.

"Hentikan!" jerit hatiku berkali-kali.

"Salah apa aku pada kalian? Aku hanya berusaha meraih cita-citaku."

Suara itu berhenti berdesis.

Aku tetap tidak bisa membuka mata. Aku hanya memohon dalam hati.

"Tolong, jangan lakukan apa-apa padaku. Aku hanya berusaha membanggakan orang tua. Aku sudah terlalu merepotkan mereka. Sekarang giliranku membalas jasa mereka."

Suara-suara mengerikan itu berbisik lagi.  
"Kami juga dulu berusaha meraih impian kami dan membanggakan orang tua, tapi semuanya berakhir dalam kobaran api. Kami beruntung bisa menemukanmu yang akan menemani kami, Hyunjae."

"Kalian bilang kalian ingin membanggakan orang tua? Kalian pikir orang tua kalian akan bangga bila mengetahui apa yang kalian lakukan ini? Menghentikan cita-cita seorang gadis yang berusaha membalas kasih sayang orang tuanya? Dengar, yang kalian alami adalah takdir. Terimalah, maka kalian akan tenang di alam sana." Aku mendengar suara orang lain dari belakangku.

...

Selang beberapa menit, dingin kembali masuk ke ruangan yang panas ini.

"Hyunjae, open your eyes."

Aku tidak mau.

"Hyunjae-ya. Listen to me." Pundakku dicengkram dengan kuat. Aku tersentak dan otomatis membuka mata.

"Dana?"

"Hyunjae-ya. Are you okay?"

Aku tidak mampu mejawab. Mulutku kaku. Lidahku kelu. Aku gemetar hebat.

"It's okay, you're save now," Dana menenangkan sambil memelukku. Pelukan Dana rasanya benar-benar hangat. Dia memang manusia. Jadi yang dikatakannya benar.

Hari-hari berikutnya Lina sudah tidak muncul lagi. Walau kadang aku masih merasakan dia mengintip dari tembok-tembok asrama yang kokoh, dia tidak pernah mendekatiku.

Sebaliknya, Dana sekarang selalu ada di sampingku. Dia menceritakan tentang bencana yang dulu menimpa asrama ini. Sayap barat asrama, semuanya terbakar habis. Saat pemilik asrama mau membangun ulang, arwah-arwah di sini selalu menghalanginya. Arwah-arwah itu ingin balas dendam. Rupanya kebakaran itu adalah ulah anak sang pemilik istana yang bermain petasan di dapur barat. Akhirnya semua orang yang datang ke asrama ini dan menginjakkan kakinya di sayap barat akan pulang dengan ketakutan yang tidak mungkin mereka lupakan seumur hidup.

Tercengang, aku bertanya pada gadis itu, darimana dia tahu semua ini.

"My unnie told me."

"Unnie?"

"Sunday. She died here. Last night I met her. She had been always yearning me."

Tunggu. Nama teman yang memberitahuku tentang beasiswa ini adalah Sunday. Dia juga yang memberitahuku tentang keberangkatan ke asrama sebelum tes seleksi. Aku malah tidak tahu dia meninggal di sini. Bagaimana mungkin aku masih bisa mengirim sms ke handphone-nya?

"I did it. When my sister went off, she forgot to bring her cellphone. She called me using her friend's cellphone and asked me to tell you what she had passed here. Then she died, and I still reply you when you sms me," jelas Dana membaca pikiranku.

"Room 4, your room, was my sister's room. Since I can see my room was extremely haunted by Lina's spirit, my sister's best friend here, who really ambitious to get the scholarsip and couldn't accept her fate, I moved to your room. My main aim is to meet my unnie and release my yearning to her. That's why I always sat on the corner. That time in fact I was communicating with my beloved sister."

Semuanya menjadi jelas. Tentang kenangan kelam yang dikubur di balik gedung ini. Tentang ambisi para jiwa muda yang harus kandas karena api beberapa tahun lalu.

Jadi, Daegu adalah tujuan scholarship beberapa tahun yang lalu, dan yang aku lihat di balik ruangan berpintu besar itu adalah arwah para kandidat yang sama sepertiku, ingin membanggakan orang tua.

="=

Malam itu, malam terakhir aku tidur di asrama tua itu, aku berdoa pada Tuhan, supaya mereka bisa menerima takdir yang telah digariskan dengan ikhlas. Bila ambisi yang begitu kuat harus berhenti karena kematian, ambisi itu akan terus hidup dan mengikat jiwa mereka di dunia. Kasihan mereka yang harus menjalani kisah tragis. Tapi memang begitulah dunia, tidak akan adil selamanya, dan tidak akan kejam selamanya juga.

Di tidurku, aku melihat Sunday dan Lina, berdua bergandengan tangan di sebuah taman yang habis terbakar. Sunday menoleh dan tersenyum padaku.

"Katakan pada adikku, aku mencintainya. Dan akan selalu menjaganya dari sini."

Aku mengangguk dan membalas senyum tulusnya.

"Aku janji."

Lina juga melihatku, dan untuk terakhir kalinya dia memberikan senyum termanis seorang gadis.

"Kaulah yang akan meneruskan semangat kami, Hyunjae. Berjuanglah."

Setelah itu, mereka berjalan lurus ke depan, meninggalkan jejak bunga-bunga tumbuh begitu indah di belakang mereka dari tanah yang hangus.

* * *

**a/n**: okay. Finish. Di bagian tengah, saia sampe kaget berkali-kali waktu ngedenger suara-suara tiba-tiba dari orang-orang rumah. Saia tegang banget, suer. Saia sempet ngebayangin gimana kalo hal seperti itu menimpa saia.

Jadi, sekarang saia mau tanya sama reader yang adalah Hyunjae dalam cerita ini. Gimana rasanya terperangkap selama tiga hari di asrama berhantu?

Ungkapkan di review, okay?

**tHanK yoU =D**


End file.
